If we could only turn back time
by Liquidum85
Summary: This a Story about how time can chance everything...from now on after
1. Chapter 1

**If we could only turn back time**

Itwas a pleasantly warm spring day in birds were singing in the morning sky their usual songs and the roads slowly began to fill itself with the citizens of the went as usual to his and everyone felt for themselves what it would be for a some, it would be a relaxing day, a rather hectic for some the sun would shine brightly again and for others the sky would be covered with deep black matter how bright the sun would shine or how warm it would be the day. For her it would be a deep black and cold did not know whether she was alone with this feeling or if it went the other just like her. At the moment, sie even didn't care about was trapped in their own world.A world that was shattered from the ground was just a moment, everything had changed. Blink of an eye and the world had no more to give that what she needed.

Jane sat in Boston Harbor Island Park and tried to re-sort her couldn't understand what actually it really happen or was it just a terrible nightmare?If it was just a nightmare but then she could have to wake up at any 't she?Jane closed her eyes and concentrated on in her bedroom to wake up and everything would be as the longer the sun shone on her skin the more she realized that she was not was not a nightmare. It was the sheer brutal had her eyes closed and she felt a tear on her cheek was a way. A single tear sassy who dared to escape her Jane's cell phone began to ring and she took it out of the holder on her looked at the screen and sighed loudly."Not even now, Ma? Really?" She sent it to voice and knew that from now on they had to enjoy every quiet now on, Angela would probably call every five minutes. And if Angela was not sure then Frankie, Tommy, Korsak and took a deep breath, got up from the bench and walked slowly down the last few weeks Jane had avoided coming anywhere near the park. Just joined too many memories with good and less good. But just as her life was. She had good memories, bad experiences and then this incredibly strong feeling. She could not place it at first. But this feeling was replaced by a cruel and oppressive. An emotion that took her to breathe or think straight has never been so emotionally charged. Emotional ... yes, but not emotionally charged. This was new territory for her, uncharted territory. It frightened was her support when she needed it most? The person that always brought her back to the here and now, who was able to bring back her with patience and perseverance."That you should not have done.", Jane whispered to herself and pressed her lips together."That you should not have stubborn fool."

_**A year earlier...**_

Jane was in bed and enjoyed the long sleep she had certainly earned.

But suddenly she felt a burning sensation that dug into her had no physical was the burning of staring drew her eyebrows together and let her eyes closed. "No, let me sleep. Leave me to sleep. I'm awake in an hour."

She got no answer, and burn that simply did not stop. She hated it. It meant to her that she had to open her eyes and then it was over with sleep.

_Stay strong, stop in a few minutes. Just stay strong. It's easy. Just ignore it. You can do it, Rizzoli._

But one of her eyelids suddenly been raised and Jane went a little high.

"What the heck ..."

Maura began to laugh and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I just wanted to make sure that you don't lie in a coma."

Jane looked at her with a furrowed brow and had a lockjaw. "Seriously? In a coma? Have you ever coma patients who asked to sleep for another hour?"

"My patients don't ask me anything.",Maura replied.

"Yes, exactly! Because your patients are dead!"Did Ilooked for you like for a coma patient, or looked like a corpse, Dr. Isles?"

Maura looked at Jane with long face unfathomable. "I would have your also hold nose to see what happens to you."

"That you hadn't dared.", Jane growled and rolled onto Maura.

Maura laughed in surprise and looked Jane deep in the eyes.

Jane smiled gentle as she lay on her and just looked at Maura.

"What?",Maura smiled and asked barely audible.

Jane looked at the green-brown eyes and breathed deeply. "I don't deserve you."

"But you do!",Maura replied with a soft smile on her lips.

Jane's eyes went to Maura's lips and was undecided. But then she leaned down and gently kissed Maura. Without being hectic or demanding. Jane sighed and could not be solved by Maura.

"Jane ...". Maura said, while Jane could not renounce her lips. "Jane ... Jane, if you do so on then ends that is not good."

Jane began to kiss her neck. "I wouldn't mind."

Maura closed her eyes and pulled the air sharply. "Jane ..."

"Hmmm..."

Maura pushed her suddenly and looked at her laughing. "Stop that. You are barely awake." That's my favourite way to wake up. And hey, you'd forced me to open up my eyes."

"I did not do anything." said Maura laughing.

"Yeah you stared at me and then lifted my eyelid."

"That was just medical care."

Jane looked at her, frowning. "Medical care? Ooooh, you..."

"I...what?",Maura wanted to know and grinned broadly.

Jane stood up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. "You ... You are responsible for breakfast."

"Says who?" Replied Maura.

"I, the comatose body, that first needs a cold shower."

Maura laughed amused. " Does that mean that I'm so sexy that you're turnt on that easliy. I could come and join the shower."

Something fell to the floor in the bathroom and then something else. "God's sake,** Maura**."

Maura laughed heartily and walked out of the bedroom.

_**Present...**_

Jane heard her phone ringing all the time but chose not to answer the calls. She took a deep breath and walked slowly past a to her known Restaurtant. She'd paused and rolled her eyes when her cell phone does not give rest. She looked at the screen. "Hey, Frankie."

"Jane,", he said worried. " where the hell are you? We're all worried about you."

Jane took a breath before she answered. " I'm out, trying to shut my mind free. No need to be worried. Try to tell that Ma too. Do you do me that favor?"

"It's not me and Ma, Janie. What about Frost, Korsak and Tommy. Tommy has even called his addiction counselor to make sure you're not lying somewhere with bums under a bridge and drink."

" I just need time by my own.",she stopped short and pulled a face. " And why the fu... the hell does Tommy think that I am lying with some bums and drink?"

"He closes by itself on you."

Jane had to laugh a little and sighed loudly. "I'm not sure if I can come to you. 'Please tell Ma that I'm fine and that I'm on my way to my old apartment. Frankied,do you do that for me?"

It went silent wide. "Yes, of course., But really go home. Just rest a little."

Jane closed her eyes as if he could see it. "I'll try it.'ll See you."

"Until then,"

Jane hung up and closed her eyes. Suddenly a wave of tears stream over her tears but Jane even didn't care about the suspicious looks of the other people who passes her.

Jane arrived her appartment house and looked in the dim for her apartment keys. As she looked up she recognized a figure on the landing and dropped her shoulders.

"Korsak, what the hell are you doing here?"

Korsak looked up and frowned. "Damn it, Jane. The way you look I have good reason to worry about you."

Jane sighted and past him. "Thanks, I'm glad to see you too. What are you doin' here."

"May I come in?"he wanted to know.

Jane opened the door and let him into the apartment. "If it is absolutely necessary."

Korsak sceened the room and nodded. "It is necessary. Jane, we are really worried about you and your emotional state."

"Me and my emotional state, it never got better.",Jane tartly replied and took a beer from the fridge."Want a beer?"

Korsak raised a hand and shook his head. "Thank you. How are you really."

Jane smiled artificially, and plopped down on the couch. "Absolutely great. I never got better, Vince."

He looked long and earnestly at. "Jane ..."

""Really, Korsak. I'm fine."

Korsak sighed loudly and slowly nodded as he looked at her. "I hope you know that we are all here for you, Jane. You don't have to stand alone. Here we just have to say something.", He paused and put a hand on one of her knees. And no one blame you so don't blame yourself. You couldn't do anything."

Jane closed her eyes to control the upcoming tears and breathed heavy. "I had could do anything. I should have had done anything. I have all rights to blame me, myself and I. A lifetime."

"You can not punish you for it, Jane. It will not change anything anyway. It will stay as it is now. The only thing is that youcan do now isto get your ass up and continue. As hard as it is."

Jane looked at him with sharfen view. "As you can see again that do not know what you're talking about."

Korsak got up slowly and took a deep breath. "I know exactly what you're going through, Jane. I just got up again. Now it's up to you to do the same." So he left, leaving Jane alone.

Jane sat alone in her living room and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly and evenly. _How should I get back on my feet? It all was taken away from me in one time. I am suprised that I am still able to breath.  
_

**_A year ago..._**

Jane sat at the kitchen table and watched Maura as she entred the room with a bright smile on her lips.

Maura smiled back a little confused. "What?"

Jane shook her head and pulled the corners of the mouth down. "Is it me already banned just to watch?"

Maura tried to read Jane's face and laughed shortly. "If you have this mysterious facial expression then ever YES!"

Jane laughed and waved politely to her. "Would you please come to me. I got you something very important to say."

Maura looked at her seriously and slowly walked over to Jane. "But you won't start to talk about the work again, right?"

Jane took her by the wrist and pulled her to her lap. Then she looked gently at Maura and a smile played on her lips. "There is something much more important that I wanted to tell you."

Maura was immediately infected by the smile. "Yes? Like what?"

Jane leaned a little to Maura and gave her a gentle kiss. "I wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Maura's heart began to race and inevitably she leaned her forehead against Jane. Then she looked Jane deep in the eyes. What she saw in the deep brown eyes told her enough. Jane hadn't to use no more words. And yet she heard it again and again gladly. "I love you too. more than words can describe it, Jane."

Suddenly the back door opened and Angela came as usual scratch space in the main house.

Jane had long time given up yet artificially upset and dropped her head on his chest. "Hey, Ma. As always a very good time."

Angela sighed loudly and looked at the two women."If you so insist on your privacy then looked the doors..."

"As that would stop you from come in.", Jane muttered quietly so only Maura could hear her.

Maura smiled and gave Jane a gentle slap on her thigh.

"Or simply hanging a huge 'do not disturb' sign on all windows.", Angela continued. "Or does it just like us and hangs a sock on the doorknob."

" Oh my GOD, MA!",Jane said, groaning." I'll never again get thatout of my head. Help, I want to gouge out my eyes."

Maura could nothing do but start to laugh heartily.

"What?", Angela asked carefree and smirked."I was once as young as you are You think I'm ..."

"No," Jane interrupted her. "do not say it."

Angelas smirk grew way brighter and Maura supported her by laughing.

Jane looked at Maura confused. " What? Maur, really? Is this funny?"

"I'm sorry.",Maura said with a grin and then burst into laughter.

Jane started to laugh by herself. " Wha... That's not funny."

"It is.", corrected Angela laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Present..._**

Not only the sun woke Jane but also the incessant knocking at her stood up and slowly walked into her living room. It's all right. I'm coming or stands at the door 'Please join me'?"

"If you don't immediately open the door to make then I 'join you'!", she heard Frankie's voice through the door.

Jane rolled her eyes and opened the door.

He stared at her and entered the apartment. " You look like shit."

" Good morning to you too. What do you want?"

"Coffee."

They checked over their kitchen cabinets."Coffee's sold out."

Frankie looked at her aghast."What? Jane Rizzoli without coffee?Is hell frozen over?"

Jane sighted heavily. "I brought my stuff to Mauras house. And I wasn't for long here anymore. So no need to keep coffee here... Till now."

Frankie looked at here and breathed heavily. "Jane, are you alright?"

She nooded. " Yeah, sure. Why shouldn't I?"

"Jane you go rarly to work, you avoid Mauras house, you avoid the morgue, you even don't get in the near of it. We are worried. I AM WORRIED about you."

Jane rubbed her tired and irritated eyes."Ma has sent you?",It was more a statement than a question.

Frankie took a deep breath." She's worried to. We are all worried about you. She even don't see you for sunday's family dinner anymore, Janie."

"You don't have to. I am alright."

"Shall we talk about... that stuff?"

Jane looked at him questioningly. "What stuff?"

Frankie sighed."You know... STUFF...like the Maura stuff."

Jane's facial features hardened immediately."No."

"But you need to talk about that one , it's not helping you if you closing up yourself with such a bitter pill. We are here, right in front of you. You just need to say something or to talk to us. We will all listen to you."

Jane gritted the jaw and looked at him warningly." There is nothing much to say. We were happy and now I am alone. And **PRETTY HAPPY. CAN'T YA SEE ME DANCING IN CIRCLES?**"

"Bloody hell.",Frankie hissed sharply and Jane looked at him with wide eyes." Jane, we're trying to help you and you just push us around. I am your god damn borther and Ma is your loving and carring mother. WE WANT TO HELP** YOU** through this. Don't get it? Are you really that embittered this time?"

"**E****mbittered**?", Jane hissed through clenched teeth. "Is it that what you guys call me this time? No I am just **e****mbittered.** What a lovly family."

"That's what we just call you. That's what you showe us you are. We call you hurt, forlorn and... lonely. But you give your very best to push all who loves you deeply away. Oh god forsake, don't you dare to get closer to a Jane Rizzoli. Hell, 't you see that youself currently shoots you out into the absolutely nothing. You are not alone with this. We are here for **you**."

Jane buried her face in her hands and began to cry." You don't know what I'm going through, Frankie. It's just not fair. Maura and I have tried every day to ensure that the streets are a little safer. And now that? This is not fair. **WE** do not deserve that.**And I can't go visit Maura. Frankie, I just can't."**

Frankie wanted to take the mickey out but Jane turned away immediately."Don't, it just get worse then." she said and tried the tears with a kitchen cloth.

Frankie grimaced.. "You're a would let go a thunderstorm"

Jane laughed shortly and nooded. "Maura too."

"But finally I saw you smile."

Jane laughed again." It was needed."

"It absolutely was.", Frankie agreed.

_**9 months**** ago...** _

Jane entered the morgue and watched how Maura stiched up a corpse. " You're getting pretty good at this.", Jane joked.

Maura looked seriously at Jane. "Is there a special reason why you're down here?"

Jane looked at her in surprise. " We today got up on the wrong side, Doc?"

Maura waved." No just some disambiguation."

Jane looked at her frowning and questioning."Uhm...disgustingwhat?"

Maura smiled shortly. "Headache."

Now Jane raised her eyebrows knowingly and beamed." Ah I see. I am sorry but as we got taught about disambadabingbadabung I've missed the lesson."

"Really?", Maura asked. "You got taught about disambiguation?"

Jane relaxed her forehead and laughed quick. "No!"

Maura laughed short and sighed. "So why are you here?"

"Uuuh... to see you shortly. And to ask you out for a short snack and a coffee."

Maura frowned and waved."Oh, I'd rather not.I have slight nausea."

Now, worry apparent on Jane's face."Are you really okay? I could drive you home."

"I'm fine.", Maura said quicklie."I'm going to focus on the paperwork for the rest of the day. I'm still a lot of"

Jane nooded still worried. "Alright then."

Maura stroked the smooth wrinkles a little and smiled. "Don't look so worried. I will be fine in a couple days."

Jane sighed loud but smiled. "I know.I love you."

Eva smiled softly. "I love you too."

"Bye.", said Jane in love but didn't moved.

Maura raised her eyebrows together and pushed Jane to laughing to the exist."Finally get out. Otherwise I'll never finish the work."

Jane smirked. " But a kiss I get at least?"

Maura leaned over to Jane and gave her a gentle kiss."At least you get your kiss."she whispered to Jane with a smirk. " And now go."

Jane grinned and went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**_Present..._**

A few days after the conversationwith Frankie Jane finally came back to the police headquarters and greeted frost on the stairs where he looked straight at his cell phone. "Hey, Frost."

He didn't looked up and responded automatically." Hey Jane, you look like..."

" Really?",she cutted him off. "You even didn't look at me and want to say to me that I look like shit?"

He looked up and couldn't hide his suprise. "Wow, Jane. You look like Jane."

She smiled. " Thanks, even if I don't know if that's good or bad."

He laughed. " Definitely better then before."

Jane sighed loudly and looked long at him.."That bad,yeah?"

Frost held his hands up."I'm the one who said nothing."

Jane smiled and made a fast decicion. " I am going down with a stop at the Cafè. Do you Need something?"

Frost didn't looked at her and shook his head. "No, I am good.", but then suddenly his head snapped up. "Down? Like down to the morgue?"

Jane nooded. " Yes."

Frost frowned. "Oh okay. Way you get that or should I go with you?"

Jane smiled at him. " I can get it done."

"Sure?"

" Yes. Sure you don't want anything?"

Frost nooded firmly. "As I said, I 'm good."

After that Statement Jane went to the Elevator.

Frost still couldn't believe what he had heard and looked after Jane.

Korsak came to his desk and looked confused at Frost. " ou look like you've seen a ghost."

" I might have.", Frost replied absently.

" What do you mean?", Korsak wanted to know.

Frost looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Jaene is back."

"And? What's the Problem?"

"She's on the way down to the morgue."

Korsak stood up to follow Jane.

"Forget it.", Frost stopped him. ""I've already offered her to go with her."

Lorsak looked at him with open mouth and sighed loudly. "She just don't want to be helped."

Frost pursed his lips and shrugged.

Jane got on the Elevator and closed her eyes as the door closed. Then she took a deep breath as she hit the button.

_**9 months** **ago...**_

Jane came home and raised her eyebrows as she saw a covered kitchen table.

Maura came out of the garden and looked suprised at Jane. " What are you doing here?"

Jane pulled the mouth angles downwaeds. "What?"

"What are you doing here?", Maura repeated the question.

"Um... I live here too. I come about a bad time?"

"NO. No, I just didn't expect you."

" So I do come untimely."

Maura sighed and looked gently at Jane. "Somehow. I wanted to suprise you."

The confusion was to see in Janes eyes. "Suprise me?... Why?"

Maura went to Jane to wrap her arms around Janes neck. "I always Need a reason to surprise you?"

Jane grinned and shook her head. "Not always."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane gently. "I missed you."

Jane looked deep into ;auras eyes. "I missed you too. I hate whe you have a off day."

"I hate it too. I have had other ideas what I could have done if you had been at home too."

Jane raised here eyebrows and a smile was on her lips. "Any other ideas? For example?"

Maura leaned to Janes ear and whispered something into it.

Jane gasped for air and her eyes flashed."

Maura looked at Jane again and smiled seductively.

Jane frowned and didn't broke the eye contact. "You can't just say something like that to me."

"Why not?", Maura asked innocently and broke away from Jane.

Jane followed Maura with here eyes and bit her lip. " Because it could have dire consequences

Maura unimpressed raised the eyebrows and smiled as she sipped her wine. "I'm not afraid."

JAne went to Mauraand stood right in front of her. "That you should be ,Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "But I'm n..."

Jane interrupted Maura with a passionated kiss.

Maura returned the kiss and sighed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**...

The Elevator door opened and the present-fetched Jane gone back immediatley . She briefly raised the eyebrows and stepped out. Jane made up heavily on the way to the Café.

"Jane?", someone said suprised.

Jane looked in the direction and smiled. "Hey Frankie."

Frankie came quickly to her and looked at her for a while. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Jane replied his eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I'd come over with a ratchet in the BPD and 'll check how that matters. I'm suprisedthat I wasn't shot down."

Frankie looked at the left side of janes belt. "You're back?"

"I thought I'd come over with a ratchat in the BPD...", Jane began again.

"Okay,", Frankie interrupted his sister. "I got it. When did you got back?"

" YEsterday midnight."

Frankie rolled his eyes.

Jane gave a short laugh and punched him in the shoulder. "Some hours ago. I will get a coffee and after that I'll get down."

"Down?", repeated Frankie confused. "Down to the morgue?"

"No, down in the Basement,"

"Since when do you go voluntarily to the Basement?"

"Frankie!",Jane growled and sighted. "Tell me, do you stand on the line noe? How often have you seen me go to the bsement?"

Frankie thought about it and made big eyes." ! You fooled me again."

Jane made a 'Thank You' gesture to the looby ceiling. "I started to doubt that you are a Rizzoli."

Frankie breathed annoyed. "Charming as ever."

Jane started towakke and looked miling over her shoulder. "This is the original Rizzoli charm. You should start to use it. Then you can't save you from broads."

"Or the broads run away.", Frankie replied quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ma is there?"

Frankie grinned broadly. "Where else would she be?"

Jane smiled and raised her Hands."No idea. I thought she would have started to run her own life."

frankie blew and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Jane smiled herself and walked into the Café but then she stopped suddenly." What are you doing here?"

"Jane!", exhorted Angela horrified.

**9 months ago...**

Jane layed in the bedand stared at the cheiling. Suddenly she began to laugh.

Maura rested her chin on Janes collarbone and kissed her chin. "What's so funny?"

Jane didn't looked at her and breathed deeply. " Doesn't a romantic dinner begins with an Appetizer?"

" Actually yes. Why?"

"Because we always end up in the bed and start over with the Dessert. And we eat Sandwiches."

"Oh, I can order something if you want."

Jane moved Maura closer to herself and stroke Mauras back." No, it's good.", she closed her eyes. " As it is it's good."

Maura took a deep breath. "Jane."

"That's my name."

"Can we always stay that way?"

Jane pulled the eyebrows together and looked at Maura. "You mean naked in bed andevery our lecherous? Definitely yes."

Maura laughed shortly, "No, I actually mean if we'll always be so in love... like on the frst day?"

Jane took a breath and smiled gently. "How Long have we been toghether? One and a half year?"

Maura looked aghast at her. " Two and a half."

Jane laughed and looked at Maura. "I know, Mur, you get the Feeling that we loves less like in the beginning?"

Maura shook her head and took a deep breath."No, but slowly I get the Feeling that we are trapped."

Jane looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we don't go on We work together, we live toghether and we sleep with each other. But what else?"

"What do you want?", Jane wanted to know. "So it's good."

"No it's not good, Jane.", broke it out from Maura.

Jane was noisy and sat up. "Okay, what are we talking about now? Do you want to break up?"

"No.", Maura replied. "Well, I don't kmow. I only know that I want more then just work together, live together and... I just want more, Jane"

Jane thought about and thoughts started to race. "You're talking about the marriage. Am I right?"

Maura took a deep breath and looked down at her Hands. " I don't know. I think so."

Jane nodded slowly frowning. "Oh well. Then we pull through it."

"Pardon?", Maura replied confused.

Jane looked determined at Maura. " Let us go tomorrow to the registry office."

"What do you mean?"

Jane looked at Maura with a furrowed forehead. "You want to marry and I will be with you the rest of my life. So let's go to the registry office tomorrow."

Maura laughed. "I'm talking about serious things and you get sarcastical."

Jane looked Long at her Long and serious. "I mean it quite seriously, Maur. I've never had anything as serious as thise here. This between you and me... I... I'm not the type who marries. Um... but for you I'll do anything."

Maura looked for a Long time at Jane and smiled. " Jane, I didn't mean that we should get married right away tomorrow. But I want something that has stock."

" No, Maur.", Jane said and looked into Mauras eyes. " I mean. I've never thought about it but I want to settle down... with you. I mean, it's not exactly a romantic proposal ant there are no rings ... for now ..."

Maura stopped Jane with a kiss. Then she looked in those big brown eyes. " Do you mean it serious?"

Jane nodded serious.

Maura began to shine on one ear to the other. "O... okay, let's do it then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**...

Janes facial Features were hard and in her eyes flared something unknown. "Ma, butt out. I asked what you are doing here."

Maura looked at her long. "I... I came over to see you and talk to you."

" Oh wow. This is the most pathetic excuse I've ever hear.", Jane said with a bitter undertone. " 'I came over to see you and talk to you'. We have nothing to talk about."

Maura swallowed hard and looked on the floor. Not to oppose something.

" Jane Cleme...", Angela growled in a sharp tone.

" If you finish the sentence the other have a reason to imprison me."

Angela looked at her daughter with open mouth.

Maura briefly pressed herlips togehter."I understand that you're angry with me. Angela has nothing to do with it."

"Oh no, I'm not angry. I run all day and sing ' Wonderful Life' by BLACK. How could you assume that I would be angry?"

"Jane..."

" Stop this 'Jane' it don't work anymore.", Jane barked furiously.

Maura had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

" What are you sorry for?", Jane growled.

Maura looked at Jane an a tear made ist way across her cheek. "Everthing."

Jane frowned and laughed humorlessly. "Oh, so you're sorry that we got to know each other, that we became friends, that we have fallen in love with each other and that we got married.", Jane paused and nodded as she fought against tears. "Yes, the last two things I'm sorry for too, Maura."

"We still can be friends, Jane.", Maura said tearfully.

" How can I be friends with someone who stabed me from behind?", Jane screamed at Maura and a tear ran over her cheek. "Tell me, Maura. Tell me how I can ever trust you again. PLEASE! I relied on you. I trusted you. I let enter youmy heart and you broke it. You ... youbroke ME, Maura. Tell me how I can ever trust you again?"

Maura looked at Jane and saw Janes expectant look. She remained an answer to Jane.

Jane look was hard again. " I thought to myself. I also found no answer. We have nothing to discuss. ", so Jane left the Café again.

Maura gasped crying and followed Jane. " Jane, wait. I didn't wanted that..."

" Oh so then you were compelled."

Maura closed her eyes. " No, I wouldn't say that. But I wanted to,,, it ... I ... Jane, I love you."

Jane looked at Maura for a long time. Her heart beated widly against her chest. " But I don't love you anymore.", she said cold and got into the elevator.

Maura watched her shocked and began to cry again as the door closed.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath as sheleaned her forehead against the cold wall. That she hadn't expected. "Maura...", she whispered to herself.

**4 months ago...**

Jane came cheerflly into the morgue. She went straight to Mauras office and opened the closed door.

Maura looked at her suprised and immediately ended the call.

Jane paused in suprise. "I'll be just a bad time?"

" No. ", Maura replied and smiled. " Not at all. I just didn't tthought that I see you today... here... that I see you here."

Jane looked at her Long and shrugged. " Well, altough I've ordered a double murderer but somehow the deliver doesn't work."

Maura laughed, stood up, went to Jane and gave her a gentle kiss. " This is of course a problem."

Jane grinned and nodded. " Apart from double murderer I think so too."

" I was looking Forward to that case."

Jane laughed heartly. " What do you say if we skip the case and eat lunch?"

Maura nodded slowly and looked into Janes eyes. " Sounds good to me."

Jane replied the smile of Maura. " We could also skip the lunch and proceed straight to dessert."

Maura smiled seductively. " Sounds tempting ... but here and now?"

Jane raised smiling an eyebrow und shrugged her shoulder. " Why not? Most ofyour department are anyway in the lunch break."

" As you have said already, it's my department."

Jane nodded and kissed Maura gently on the neck.

Maura gasped for air. " And what do we do when we get a corpse in?"

Jane didn't stop to kiss her on the neck. " Ww lock the door now and are just very quiet. VERY QUIET. Then nobody bother us."

Maura laughed and moaned shortly.

**Present ... **

The Sound of the Elevator brought Jane back. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the Elevator. Then she looked around and frowned. " At least the lab has hardly changed."

"Nice to see you.", said a lab tech.

Jane looked confused at him and smiled politely. " Thank you?"

He smiled back. " You don't know who I am. "

"I'm sorry. Really."

" Ethan. What can I do for you?"

Jane made a face. "Ethan. I'm really sorry. It's been a while."

Ethan waved. " S'okay. Looking for someone?"

Jane nodded and sighed with relief." Yes. I'm looking for the new chief medical examiner. As Long as it's not Pike."

That was Janes biggest worry. Pike as chief medical examiner. The tought made her cringe.

Ethan smiled conspiratorially. " She is in the office."

Jane hadn't realized that she had been Holding her breath and took a deep breath with the word ' she'. She smiled in relief. " Thank you, Ethan. " She went to the office and wanted to knock on the closed door. But then she stopped in Motion. Jane closed her eyes and lnocked three times patiently on the door.

" Come in.", said a young female voice.

Jane went into the office and looked around in amazement. " Wow, I rember it otherways. It's not like ... an art wxhibit paird with an african museum anymore. "

The woman laughed. " Um... indeed. I have my own style. You must be Jane rizzoli. Lieutenant Cavanaugh has informed me that you're here."

Jane looked at the Young blonde woman and frowned. " You're young.", she bit her tongue. " I mean, yes I am."

The woman pointed to achair. " My Name is Sophie Masterson. And yes I am young."

Jane looked for a Long time at Sophie. She was almost a one to one copy of Maura and she said no word.

" Is everything okay? You look pale.", Sophie said worried.

Jane beat slowly to the eyelids. " Yes... yes, it's just... You just remind me strongly of someone."

Sophie frowned and smiled. " This happened to me the last few days often."

Maura came in the morgue to her old office and heard Jane throught the closed door laughing. She took a deep breath and knocked.

" Come in.", she heard a young voice say.

Maura nodded and opened the door. "Hello."

Jane suddenly got serious when she saw Maura.

Sophie smiled politely. "How xan I help you?"

Maura looked at Jane. " I wanted to steel Jane away for a moment."


End file.
